This invention relates to bird cages, more particularly, a bird cage assembly with cleaning sinks that may an integrated part of a new bird cage or added to an existing bird cage for the purpose of collecting and disposing of waste, such as bird food and feces, and water used for cleaning the bird cage.
A well known problem with owning and caring for domesticated birds is the maintenance of bird cages. Most birds are typically messy when eating and have a tendency to drop food and other matter, including feces, on the bottom of the bird cage, on top of the bird cage while on a perch and even outside of the bird cage onto the floor surrounding the bird cage. This creates quite a mess on the bars of the bird cage and especially in the bottom of the bird cage where waste accumulates and must be cleaned on a regular basis. Bird owners typically place absorbent material, such as newspaper, wood shavings or corn cob in the bottom portion of the bird cage to collect feces and water spilled from the bird's water dish. However, the absorbent material must be replaced on a regular basis and the bird cages must also be sprayed down and washed on a regular basis. Bird cages cannot be sprayed down inside and typically need to be taken outside and to be washed down with a hose. This poses a problem for bird owners who live in condos or apartments and cannot take the bird cages outside for cleaning. This also poses a problem for bird owners who own large cages that are difficult to move.
Thus, a need exists for a bird cage assembly with cleaning sinks that allows a user to easily clean the bird cage on a daily basis by washing out the cleaning sinks with small amounts of water or to easily wash the entire bird cage without having to move the bird cage outside. In addition, a need exists for a bird cage assembly with cleaning sinks that keeps the area around the bird cage clean and allows a user to spray the bird cage down with water without getting water on the area surrounding the bird cage.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Patent No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication DateKR20050011637YoungJan. 29, 2005D495,098GallardoAug. 24, 2004JP2003230327MiwakoAug. 19, 2003DE19747311HartmutSep. 05, 2002FR2766330HerveJan. 29, 19995,553,568Verscheure et al.Sep. 10, 19965,435,266CarsonJul. 25, 1995JP4135431TakujiMay 08, 19925,009,197CottellApr. 23, 19914,586,463BraeunerMay 06, 1986GB2079576AyresJan. 27, 19824,285,301VossAug. 25, 19814,181,612TrailJan. 01, 19802,747,545BaldwinMay 29, 19561,864,230BuschJun. 21, 19321,929,584HavlisOct. 10, 19331,771,491HendryxJul. 29, 19301,692,835HendryxNov. 27, 19281,502,748SchleichJul. 29, 19241,468,730OsterSep. 25, 1923